


jump off into the sunset

by fleurami



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, me? writing a getting together tasugao fic? more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurami/pseuds/fleurami
Summary: after getting called out on his feelings, tasuku gets pushed to confess them to gao.but hes a huge gay mess who cant handle his own emotions and is way too nervous.forewarning this is so, so, sooooooooooo cheesy and sappy.





	jump off into the sunset

            Tasuku meandered down the hall, his blue curl bouncing as he stepped. The school had mostly cleared out by now, but he had been held behind to talk to the professor about a makeup test that day. He was lost in his thoughts, mostly thinking about Gao Mikado, but that was just a normal day for him. 

            His affectionate daydreaming, however, was cut off by a gentle “Yo!” coming from behind him. Tasuku turned around, waving his hand at the banana boy who was bounding down the hall towards him. 

            “Hey Tetsuya, is there something you wanted?” Tetsuya stopped in front of the other boy, vigorously nodding his head.

            “You know it! But it’s kind of private, so come with me up to the roof, yo.” Tasuku’s head tilted in confusion. Tetsuya wanted to talk about something private with him, private enough to break the school rule’s to go up on the roof after school hours?

            “Of course, lead the way.” His words were met with a huge grin from Tetsuya, and they both walked the path up towards the roof. Though he was smiling the whole way, Tasuku sensed a deadly serious aura from him. His palms were sweating as he eyed the other boy with concern. On top of the strange situation, Tetsuya wasn’t talking the entire walk there.

            That just, wasn’t possible for Tetsuya. He was such a friendly person, always engaging in conversation and generally emanating a welcoming presence. Tasuku shook the worries off when they reached the top of the school. Upon closing the door, Tetsuya sighed and turned towards him.

            “So I’m gonna be straight up with you here,” he paused, glancing around before dropping his voice. “So, you have the hots for Gao, right?” 

            Tasuku’s brain short circuited as the panic washed over him. 

            “I didn’t think anyone would notice…” he looked down and worried the hem of his shirt as he mumbled his words. “I thought I was being… I don’t know, subtle about it.” His eyes snapped back up when he hear Tetsuya laugh.

            “Sorry for laughing, yo! It’s just, my guy, you aren’t subtle about it at all.” Tetsuya’s expression softened, and Tasuku felt a little more relaxed. “Gao’s just oblivious to that kinda stuff.”  Tasuku nodded, this was honestly pretty true about Gao in general. He was a devoted, determined person, but he could have a pretty one-track mind. Sometimes he didn’t pay attention to the little things around him when he was too focused. Tasuku found himself smiling fondly at the thought.

            “I suppose you’re right about that. But, what now?”

            “Listen, you gotta take some initiative! Worry about the repercussions later, and just jump on in. If you didn’t tell him how you felt now, you’d only regret it later.”  Tetsuya shot him a huge smile. Tasuku was floored, he wasn’t expecting to be called out on his huge crush  _ and  _ get pushed into admitting it. 

            But, Tetsuya was right. Tasuku had been holding this in for a while now, all of his anxieties and worries holding him back from going through with anything. This was the push Tasuku didn’t know he needed.

            With a rushed thank you, he bolted out the door and down the stairs. When he reached the front doors, Jack popped out of his deck and landed in front of him.

            “I’m assuming we’re heading towards his house?” He received a nod. “Well, at least use your buddy skill and get there as fast as you can.” 

            Tasuku grinned up at his buddy before jumping up to wrap his arms around him. Of course Tasuku had been worried how Jack would react to his feelings for Gao. His buddy was the closest thing to a father figure he had in his life, and though he knows he didn’t need Jack’s approval of Gao, he wanted it. So, sue him if he was getting a little overly emotional over Jack’s apparent approval.

            “ _ Buddy Skill: On.”  _ Jumping up off the ground, he started making his way to Gao’s. Jack trailed closely behind him, opting to stay quiet on the way there, leaving Tasuku with his thoughts.

            He had decided pretty quickly that he was going to go to Gao’s place to, well, confess everything. The only issue was he wasn’t quite sure  _ how  _ to go about it. The panic started to settle in his chest when he realized how hard this might end up being. Tasuku could hardly look at the radiant boy without his heart malfunctioning. 

            Taking in a deep breath, he attempted to pull himself together as his feet settled on the pavement in front of Gao’s house.

            Nothing had to be special, or he would overthink it and worry himself to death. All Tasuku needed to do was be straightforward and “jump on in,” as Tetsuya suggested. 

            One last deep breath, and he knocked on the door. All of his fear knotted in his stomach, feeling like a lead ball.

            “Coming!” Hana’s voice came from the other side of the door, and her smiling face popped out from the crack in the door. “Tasuku! Gao’s right up in his room-”  
            “Actually, Hana, could you relay a message for me?” He kneeled down to her level as she nodded at him. “Can you tell Gao to meet me up on the roof for the sunset?” 

            She was practically squealing at this point. Tasuku groaned to himself when he heard her shout “Gao! Tasuku wants you to meet him for a sunset watching date on the roof!” as she barreled down the hall. 

            “Will you stay down here for a bit, Jack?” His buddy nodded understandingly at him, and patted his head.

            By the time he flew up to the roof, Gao was already there. The sun was just about to set, leaving the sky a mix of pinks and oranges. Tasuku was breathless, the warm rays of the sun lit up Gao in a way that was breathtaking. Gao’s head turned towards him, and when he smiled, everything in Tasuku’s world lit up even brighter.

            Tetsuya was probably right, he doubted he was being very subtle with the way he was staring lovingly at the sun fighter. He was practically swooning at this point, all that was left was for him to faint into Gao’s arms.

            Tasuku settled into the spot next to Gao, and the other boy leaned over to pull him in for a one-armed hug.

            “Hey Tasuky! What did’ya wanna talk about?” It was for the best that Gao’s arm was slung around Tasuku’s shoulders, because at the sound of Gao’s adorable nickname for him, he almost slid down the roof to his imminent gay death. 

            “Well, I…” His words immediately trailed off. Gao’s arm was  _ still  _ wrapped around him, and Tasuku felt the warmth radiating off his body. He felt so comfortable and secure here, pressed up against him, although it wasn’t helping Tasuku much with sorting his thoughts. He hung his head, this brain devoid of any proper thoughts.

            Gao’s other hand reached over, tilting Tasuku’s head up. Their eyes met, and there was a fire lit behind Gao’s eyes that made them shine that much brighter. It’s like he constantly had a flame lit inside of him, warming him up from the inside out, poking through the cracks to shine on those around him.

            “You can tell me anything, Tasuku. I promise, I’ll listen.” In that moment, Tasuku did know that. He knew Gao was here, and he felt so much trust. 

            “You know you’re really beautiful, right?” The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. His hand flew up to his mouth, as if he was trying to shove the words back in them. Beside him, Gao’s eyes widened for a moment and his pinks flushed a pale pink. 

            “I could say the same about you.” Tasuku felt his jaw drop. His mind felt like an old computer trying to restart. 

            While he was loading, Gao let out a small laugh, and Tasuku wished he could listen to that sound forever.

            “Is that all you wanted to tell me?” Tasuku shook his head at him,  clearing his head somewhat in the process. 

            Tetsuya’s voice echoed in his head again:  _ “Just jump on in.”  _

            Maybe actions would work for him now, since words weren’t going to.

            “Gao…” He leaned forward, gently pressing a kiss to Gao’s cheek. When he pulled back, he noticed Gao’s face was ten times redder, and a flustered expression cross his features.

            “I- Tasuky! You-” The blue-haired boy stifled a giggle at the other’s obvious panic.

            “Gao, I came here to tell you that I like you- a lot. I, ah, it’s a kind of fondness that’s much more than just platonic.” Tasuku wanted to high-five himself for putting his words together so eloquently now. 

            He leaned closer to Gao again, this time resting their foreheads together. Soft pink met golden eyes, and it seemed to mimic the sky surrounding the sunset at this moment.

            “I want to be your boyfriend.” His words were spoken softly, scared that if he spoke too loudly he might scare off the sun standing before him. Gao seemed to have calmed down by now, his expression was softer now, almost affectionate.

            “I want you to be my boyfriend, too.” Tasuku couldn’t stop his mouth from spreading into a huge, goofy grin. 

            “You really do?” Gao hummed a confirmation back at him.

            His arms encircled Gao before he could even think about it, pulling the warm, radiant boy closer to him. Gao’s own arms wrapped around Tasuku as well.

            The sun dipped down past the mountains, but Tasuku felt it right there, in his arms.

            “I’ll have to do something nice for Tetsuya.”

            Gao pulled his head back and quirked his eyebrows questioningly up at Tasuku.

            “I’ll tell you more about it later.” He smiled down at Gao, and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

            His  _ boyfriend’s  _ forehead.

            Oh, how he loved the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is, mostly unrelated but while writing this in the doc my friend was watching me, and every now and then i would suddenly hold down a key while spacing out and they kept calling me out for it. and we made a joke about writing a fic about tasuku writing a fic but he can't stop thinking about gao so he keeps getting distracted and it ends up like this:  
> "okay this is now tasuku trying to write a fic but cant because he keeps spacing out thinking about gao. its just “hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh gggggggggggggggggggggggggggg aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ppppppppppppprrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy” RIPS THE LAPTOP IN HALF. HIDE THE EVIDENCE. "


End file.
